


Bad French

by Tortellini



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bad French, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Old Friends, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Booker is wondering something--and his friends are there to help.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Bad French

"Okay, guys, I'm kind of curious." Booker said mildly one day, leaning back on the couch he was currently sitting against. Andy was sitting next to him, but she wasn't paying attention to him of course, reading something instead. Joe and Nicky, the other two who made up their little group, glanced up though. "How would you explain french?"

"Uh, obviously it's Spanish," Joe said. "But spoken in cursive."

"Or you got 11 letters, you pronounce 4 of them," Nicky added with a small smile.

"Latin, but make it fashion. Or. On that same point," Joe's smile was definitely more of a smirk. "Learn to speak Spanish. Now learn Italian. Subtract the Spanish from the Italian. You are left with French."

"Cover the second half of the word, squint, and pronounce the only vowels you see." said Nicky. 

"Gargling." Andy finally looked up. "But with air."

Booker fell silent. He wasn't really sure what he expected, to be honest. 


End file.
